The Perfect Mark
by SamRae59
Summary: THIS WILL BE AU! Will be OOC! Harry Potter is being targeted. What will happen? Rated T for now. May change later if needed. ABANDONED because I am a crappy writer.
1. Chapter 1

When I first saw him, that's when I knew. He would be my first. His perfectly unruly black hair. His vibrant green eyes unable to be hidden by his glasses. His pale features. He was perfect especially with who he was.

He was the perfect mark. He would be the first I would kill.

Harry Potter.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER

A/N BTW I am a female so I apologize if the thoughts are not correct for a boy. This will start after Hagrid collects Harry from the shack by the ocean. I also apologize if any details are incorrect as it has been years since I have read HP.

When Harry Potter was 11 he got more than a letter to Hogwarts.

Chapter 1

Hagrid and I were in the little boat rowing back to land when I saw the strange man. He had a long black cloak that was flapping in the ocean breeze. I could just barely make out his face in the biting rain that was coming down. His hair was long and black. It reached out behind him like it was trying to escape him. His mouth was an angry slash of white that could terrify even Uncle Vernon. His face was a pale deathly white made even worse by his sunken cheeks and empty souless eyes that broadcasted evil.

Quite frankly, this man was was so scary it knocked me speechless. Hagrid didn't notice, as he was going on about how great Hogwarts was and what we would get at this Diagon Alley. I couldn't peel my eyes off this man until lightening flashed and he disappeared.

He was there and gone so fast I wasn't sure he was really there.

When Hagrid and I reached solid land, he said, "A'right 'Arry we are on th' way to Di'gon Alley now. Keep up!" In his booming voice.

I hurried to keep up with the large man; all the while wondering about the scary man, but saying nothing. That's what I was taught. Don't speak unless spoken to.

A/N I know short and crappy but that is more than likely how all the chapters will be. Please read and review that will help me become a better writer and assault you guys' eyes with less crap. That didn't sound right. Whatever. R&R please...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER

Yes. Harry Potter would be my first. The first I kill. The first i change.

The first of my army.

He would need to first be destroyed emotionally. Then killed physically.

He would be a general in my army.

He would be perfect.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER

A/N I will use some lines from the first book as I found my copy, but I will change it up a bit. As I said this will be AU and not exactly canon. This will possibly include Voldemort but I'm not quite sure yet. The creepy parts in between each chapter are supposed to be there I promise. If there are any questions please ask. I may answer them, I may not. Also again I have no real plaan for this so it will probably be crap. Any suggestions are also helpful. Thanks!

Chapter 2

I was in Ollivanders, the wand shop (really? wands? anyways...). Hagrid had wandered out after a while looking excited but secretive.

We had just been to Gringotts, this odd bank with even odder bank tellers. Goblins! Real goblins! Hagrid had gone into a vault by himself and gotten this really weird looking package. As curious as I was I didn't ask about it. It wasn't any of my business.

Mr. Ollivander was an eccentric old man with a head of wispy white hair that was almost as unruly as mine. He had wide, silvery eyes that were to be quite honest, creepy.

"Well, now — Mr. Potter. Let me see." Mr. Ollivander picked up a tape measure with silver markings off the counter. "Which is your wand hand?"

I hold up my right hand.

"Hold out your arm. That's it." He measured me from shoulder to finger, wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit, then round my head! As he measured me, he said "All of my wands have a core of a powerful magical substance, Mr. Potter. I use unicorn haird, phoenix tail feathers, heartstring of dragons, and sometimes even the scales of a baslisk, though very seldom basilisk scales as basilisks are very rare and almost extinct. No two of my wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons, phoenixes, or basilisk are quite the same. And of course you will never get such good results with another witch or wizards wand."

I suddenly realized that the tape was measuring me all by itself! How odd! Mr. Ollivander was fluttering around, picking different boxes off different shelves.

"Right then, Mr. Potter. Try this one. Beechwood and dragon heartstring. Nine inches. Sturdy but flexible. Just take it and wave it.

I took the wand and felt foolish, but I still tried to wave it around. Mr. Ollivander snatched it out of my hand at once.

"Maple and phoenix feather. Seven inches. Very whippy. Try —"

I tried, but as soon as I raised it Mr. Ollivander snatched it back.

"No, no... here, ebony and unicorn hair. Eight and a half inches. Springy."

Once again he pulled out my hand.

"Here try this. White birch and phoenix tailfeather. Ten inches. Quite sturdy."

I tried. He grabbed back before I even touched it.

I tried. And tried. I had no idea what he was waiting for. The pile of the wands I had already tried was getting higher and higher.

It seemed that the longer it took to find a wand, Mr. Ollivander was getting happier and happier.

Just as I felt we were never going to find a wand for me, there was an ominous rattling from a display case.

Inside was a wand unlike any of the wands Mr. Ollivander had shown me. It was a perfect swirl of black, white, and grey.

Mr. Ollivander pulled the wand out of its display case and handed it to me. When I grabbed the wand, it felt like this wand belonged to me. It was mine and I knew it. Mr. Ollivander says, "Just give it a wave."

He walked behind the counter before turing and looking at me. He was muttering something under his breath that sounded like, "Curious. How curious."

I gave the wand a wave and out shot sparks of blue and purple, and red and gold.

Mr. Ollivander fixed me with a pale stare that had a hint of fear in it. "Now Mr. Potter. I remember every wand I have ever made. This is the only wand that has a twin. It is called The Twin Wand. Its name implies what that means. Every part of this wand was given twice. It is made with white birch, only found in the heart of a volcano. Unlike the name 'white' birch, the tree is actually a mix of white, black,and grey, as you see. It has a dual core, which is rare enough, made of the tail feather of a phoenix. Its other core is the scale of a basilisk. A white birch will only give its branches once a year. However, the tree I used, actually gave its branches twice at one time to me. It died right after that. I thought that was an odd coincidence since on my travels to this tree, I came across a phoenix. It gave me two tailfeathers and then it also died, but didn't come back. On my way back with these items, I came across a fearsome basilisk. I personally had never seen a basilisk before, and to this day, I haven't seen another one. I thought for sure that it would kill me. It didn't. Instead, it bowed to me and allowed me to pluck a scale. That had never happened to anyone else I have ever talked to, nor in any tales I have ever heard. I thought that after I had plucked the scale, the basilisk would slither away. But it stayed. It allowed me get another scale. This in itself is amazing. Basilisks never give their scales willingly, and this one didnt only do just that once, buyt twice! After I had the other scale, the basilisk abruptly turned away and disappeared. So I had these twin items. Birch branches. Phoenix feathers. And basilisk scales. I had tried to make a wand with one core but it just didn't seem to want to stick. So I thought. Dual core. That has to be it! And it worked. I had two identical wands, which was unheard of, and they were both perfectly neutral."

At this Mr. Ollivander could see I was confused. He said, "Never before had there been a neutral wand. All of them either leaned dark or light. None of them perfectly neutral. And there has never been another wand neutral to that extent to this day. How is it neutral you ask? Well, white birch is neutral, as shown by its colors. Phoenixes are inherently light and basilisks are inherently dark, they cancel each other out. So I had two wands. Both completely neutral.

"I boasted about it. Of course I did. I had done the impossible, not once, but twice. I made two wands exacly the same, and the were both neutral. People from everywhere came to see if the wand fit them. I even had people try to steal them. Yes. Steal them. However no one was able to steal them and no one was a fit for the longest time. Then came this man. He had long black hair. He was extremely pale and and had these vibrant green eyes. As you can probably guess, he was a match for one of the wands. He was extremely powerful without one of the wands. With one, his power was increased one hundred fold. No one knew who he was before this. But we knew him after. He was a hero. For a while.

"You see, there was a war going on at this time. It was a terrible war both sides at each others throats for years. Neither gaining the upper hand. People were dying left and right. Every one thought that this would be the end of the wizarding world. However, this man came along and subdued both sides. he brought peace for years. But there were some who weren't happy with him and wanted to be in power themselves. They overthrew him and he disappeared. The Twin Wand with him. No one has seen either since. There is a prophecy: The wielder of the second Twin Wand will be even more powerful than the first. He will usher in a time of peace more powerful than the last by teaming up with the first wielder in the darkest pits of a mental hell and rising to subdue the light.

"No one has quite figured out the meaning of said prophecy, but it doesn't seem very good. It seems you will be the second wielder. You will be very powerful. I wish you all the luck Mr. Potter. May the odds be ever in your favor Mr. Potter."

Mr. Ollivanders story ended on a very ominous note.

He handed me my wand and then shoved me out the door. "Don't worry Mr. Potter! The wand is on the house!" He then slammed the door to his shop and locked it. He then retreated to the depths of his gloomy shop.

I turned, slightly shocked. I see Hagrid striding swiftly towards me. He is carrying a cage with a beautiful snowy owl in it. Hagrid comes up to me and says "'Arry, this is 'Edwig. She's yers. A birthday present. 'Arry? 'Arry? You OK?"

But I wasn't listening. The terrifying man from earlier was there. His souless black eyes pierced mine. He was smirking maliciously at me. When he saw my face pale, his smirk grew into an even more evil smile that showed two elongated canine teeth.

All I could think as I passed out from terror was 'vampire.'

A/N ok for those of you who decided to stick with that long as crap chapter, thank you. Now if you wouldn't mind, review, tell me what you liked, what you didn't like, what I could improve on, and what I'm doing ok. Seriously I have read a lot of fics myself and thought begging for reviews was stupid. However even with this being my first fic and quite frankly a crappy one, I understand the need for reviews. If you tell me what you see or want to see, I can adjust my writing to what you guys want. If anyone reads this of course. BTW... who thinks they can guess who the mystery guy is? On another side note this has taken me over three hours to write and I had already written a kind not outline last night. No wonder I don't really write a lot. Thanks for listening to my rambling if you read this! :) Also I don't own hunger games for those of you that caught that reference.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER

He looks at me with those vibrant green eyes of his.

So full of terror.

So delicious.

And down he goes.

We will just have to toughen you up, will we not?

Boil you then freeze you.

Then pull that delicate shell right off.

Yes. So delicious.

Mi primero.*

My Harry Potter.

A/N mi primero* - my first


End file.
